Harry Potter et Kimberley Ravenn
by Lady Ewilan Jedusort
Summary: Harry rencontre la fille de Sirius Black


**Harry Potter et Kimberley Ravenn**

**Chapitre1** : Rencontre et nouvelles

Harry s'ennuyait à Privet Drive depuis son retour de Poudlard. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de Sirius qui était mort en lui sauvant la vie au département des mystères. Il se promenait dans les rues aux alentours de la rue où il habitait avec les Dursley. Il s'assit sur un mur devant le parc. Il remarqua un chaton blanc qui se transforma en une adolescente du même âge que lui avec les cheveux longs et blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleu nuit. Elle portait un pantalon gris et un débardeur rouge. Elle dit :

Bonjour Harry Potter

Qui êtes vous ?

Mon nom est Kimberley Ravenn mais appelle moi Kim.

Tu es une animagus.

Exact. Je suis ta protectrice.

Comment ça ?

Un homme avant sa mort ma demandée de te protéger.

Sirius, murmura Harry sans grande conviction

Parfaitement. Mais ne dit à personne qui je suis.

OK !

Elle se retransforma en chaton et Harry fut surpris de pouvoir communiquer avec elle par ses pensées puis ils prirent direction du n°-4 de la rue. Ils croisèrent la bande de Dudley et celui-ci qui tapaient Mark Evans. Harry s'approcha et donna un coup de poing sur la figure de Malcolm ensuite il envoya un autre sur Gordon. Kim, griffa la jambe de Piers. Ils se mirent à courir suivi de Dudley. Evans surpris car il pensait comme tout le monde qu'Harry était un délinquant car il était à Saint- Brutus le remercia.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Dursley. Ils entrèrent et entendirent le son de la télé donc Harry prit le chaton dans ses bras et alla vers le salon. Il y entra et surpris, Oncle Vernon :

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Un chaton. Je peux le garder ?

De toute façon on ne peut pas dire non, alors garde le.

Merci

Il monta dans sa chambre où il s'allongea dans son lit. Kim sur le bureau s'endormit. Il reçu le résultats de ses B.U.S.E. Il avait eu :

_Cher M. Harry Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer des résultats de vos B.U.S.E._

_Mineva Jonhson_

Sortilèges : Optimal

Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal

Enchantement : Optimal

Potion : Optimal

Divination : Effort Exceptionnel

Histoire de la magie : Effort Exceptionnel

Créature magique : Effort Exceptionnel

Soin au créature magique : Optimal

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous pourrez continuer vos études pour être auror_

_Félicitation_

_Mineva Jonhson_

Ils descendirent manger avec la famille Dursley .Tout à coup, ils entendirent la porte volée en éclats, les Dursley allèrent dans la cuisine se cacher. La tante pétunia prit le bras d'Harry et l'entraîna avec eux. Le chaton se mit devant eux et se transforma en adolescente sous les yeux surpris des Dursley. Ils entendirent une voix aigu et froide dire :

Je sais que tu es là Harry. Tu ne peux pas de cacher tous le temps.

Il arriva devant les eux mais il fut surpris de trouver une adolescente devant eux et qui semblait vouloir les protéger sans baguette magique. Il allait les attaquer en laissant le plus mortel des sorts mais fut prit de cours par l'adolescente :

Protego for the Dursley, Harry and me.

Une bulle de protection apparut tous autour d'eux et l'Avada Kedavra rebondit sur la bulle. C'est alors que Kim envoya un sort encore sans baguette qui était : Endoloris. Le sort toucha Voldemort qui laissa sortir un cri de douleurs et qui transplana. Kim dit au Dursley de ne rien dire sur elle. Elle se transforma de nouveau et les membres de l'ordre du phénix ainsi que Dumbledore qui furent surpris de trouver tous le mondes en bonne santé. Le chaton vint se blottir contre Harry. Le directeur de Poudlard demanda :

Est-ce que ça va Harry ?

Oui professeur.

Tonks et Fol Œil montèrent dans la chambre d'Harry prendre ses affaires et descendirent. Ils transplanèrent avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore mit la main sur l'épaule d'Harry et ils transplanèrent avec le chaton. Ils arrivèrent dans une maison d'une rue nommé Godric'street. Mrs Weasley se précipita sur Harry en étouffant celui-ci et le chaton. Elle se desserra de lui en entendant un miaulement et vit le chaton qu'elle caressa. Dumbledore demanda :

Que c'est- il passé ?

Je croyais que j'étais en sécurité chez les Dursley et je découvre que c'est encore un mensonge.

Comment ça ?

Voldemort était chez les Dursley

Tous le mondes firent les yeux ronds de surprise. Mrs Weasley emmena Harry dans sa chambre où il y avait ses affaires déjà montées. Elle redescendit car l'Ordre avait une réunion. Kim sous sa forme de chaton descendit et entra dans la salle de réunion sans se faire remarquer. Mr Weasley demanda :

Comment à t'il réussis à se protéger de Vous-savez-qui ?

Je ne sais pas mais c'est bizarre car il n'a pas utilisé sa baguette magique.

Il faut lui apprendre à devenir un animagus.

Molly remarqua le chaton et vint le chercher pour le mettre sur ses genoux en le caressant. Rogue demanda :

A qui est ce chaton ?

Il est à Harry.

Offert par qui ? demanda Remus

Sûrement les Dursley mais j'en doute, dit MacGonagall

Nous cacherai t'il quelque chose ?

Personne trouve se chaton bizarre ? demanda Severus

Non

Le chaton se leva et descendit des genoux de Mrs Weasley à la fin de leur réunion et se balada dans la maison pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle retourna dans la chambre d'Harry et s'allongea sur le bureau où elle s'endormit.

Ils se réveillèrent à leur plus grande surprise vers onze heures. La maison était vide et il trouva l'explication dans la cuisine où il y avait un mot de Mrs Weasley :

_Harry,_

_Nous sommes allé faire des courses. Ne t'inquiète pas si on est pas la à ton réveilles. _

_Mrs Weasley_

Harry déclara dans ses pensées à Kimberley :

Ils sont partit alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Si on mangeait, je commence à avoir faim.

Tu as raison.

Harry mit plusieurs minutes pour trouver le placard où Mrs Weasley avait rangée les aliments. Il sortit une boîte de céréales et en versa dans deux bols. Ils s'installèrent à table où Harry prit le livre que Kim lui avait offert à leur réveilles. C'était un livre moldu «Les chevaliers de la table des rondes ». Ils commencèrent à manger tout en mangeant. Quand la famille Weasley, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks et Fol- Œil transplanèrent derrière eux. Ils virent Harry et son chaton devant lui. Il était tellement absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne les avait pas entendu. Mrs Weasley demanda :

Comment ça va Harry ?

Harry sursauta et regarda derrière lui. Il répondit :

Je vais bien. Merci.

C'est quoi ton livre ? demanda Hermione

Les chevaliers de la table ronde.

Très bon livre.

Harry et si on allait se promener ? demanda Ron

Très bonne idée.

Il se leva et partit avec Ron, Hermione. Ils furent surpris de voir le chaton les suivre. Il miaula et Harry déclara :

Désolé. Je t'ai oublié.

Tu ne vas pas l'amener avec toi, s'exclama Mrs Weasley

Si. Pourquoi ?

Ce n'est pas sa place dehors Harry. Les chats sont fais pour vivre à l'intérieur, répondit Fol- Œil

Mais…

Alors que Tonks allai prendre le chaton celui-ci s'écarta en sautant dans les bras d'Harry. Ce qui surprit tous le mondes. Harry dit :

Allez Kim reste là sinon ils vont faire la gueule.

C'est bien parce que c'est toi ! dit elle dans la tête d'Harry.

Le chaton descendit des bras d'Harry. Ils s'en allèrent.

Les adolescents revinrent vers sept heures et Harry alla dans sa chambre cherchée Kim qui attendait tranquillement. Il demanda :

Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Bien sur que non. Allez on descend.

Arrivées dans le salon, ils entendirent un :

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Tous ses amies et les membres de l'ordre du phénix étaient présents dans cette salle.

Vas ouvrir tes cadeaux, dit Dumbledore

Si tu veux.

Il s'approcha des cadeaux et les ouvras. De Ron, il eut un vif d'or avec ses initiales, d'Hermione un livre sur les sortilèges les plus puissants. De Lupin, une montre magique, de tous les membres de l'ordre des livres sur les sorts d'attaque et de défenses. De Dumbledore, un médaillon en forme de phénix qui permettait de se défendre du sortilège Endoloris. Après ils fêtèrent ses seize ans jusqu'à que Mrs Weasley déclare qu'il était temps de dormir. Le lendemain le professeur Lupin décida d'apprendre à Harry à devenir animagus mais avant celui-ci demanda à Kim toujours par ses pensées :

Tu peux que te transformer en chaton ?

Non. Je peux me transformer en tout ce que je veux mais c'est très rare mais à mon avis toi aussi tu seras comme moi.

On verra bien

Il descendit avec son chaton. En le voyant arrivé, Lupin déclara :

Nous allons commencer si tu veux bien Harry.

Si tu veux.

Il ordonna à Harry à s'allonger sur le canapé en pensant à ce qu'il allait se transformer. le professeur Lupin dit:

Revelo nos animagus of Harry

Ils répétaient ça depuis une heure quand ils virent apparaître une image en dessus d'Harry où il y avaient marqué en lettre or et rouge « TOUT CE QU'IL VEUT » ce qui fit faire les yeux ronds aux adultes. Il prit un parchemin et écrit :

_Dumbledore,_

_Harry peut se transformer en ce qu'il veut._

_Remus Lupin_

Hedwige envoya la lettre au directeur de Poudlard. Qui leur répondit :

_Lupin,_

_Tu dois te dire que Harry est un être peu ordinaire mais si il construit un sort dit le moi_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant et Harry savait ce transformer. Harry prit de la poudre de cheminette pour aller au chemin de traverse accompagner des Weasley, Hermione et le dernier des maraudeurs. Harry et son chaton se séparèrent du reste du groupe pour aller dans une boutique pour acheter des fioles tandis que les autres se séparaient car ils estimaient qu'au chemin de traverse ils étaient en sécurité. En sortant Malefoy était là et prit le chaton d'Harry en le coinçant dans ses bras et courut en direction de l'allé des embrumes poursuivit par Harry. En plein milieu de cette rue, il se trouva encerclé par des mangemorts et Malefoy libéra le chaton qui se mit devant Harry et se transforma en adolescente sous les yeux surpris des mangemorts. Elle envoya un message télépathique aux membres de l'ordre du phénix en disant « HARRY POTTER EN DANGER. MAMGEMORTS. » Ensuite elle dit :

Protego for Harry and me.

Une bulle de protection apparut et les mangemorts furent surpris qu'elle n'utilisait pas de baguette et qu'elle possédait une grande force magique. Elle dit ensuite :

Endoloris !

Quatre des mangemorts tombèrent à terre en criant de douleurs c'est alors que les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent en transplanant accompagnés de Ron et Hermione ce qui mit en fuite les autres mangemorts. En voyant l'adolescente ils braquèrent leur baguette sur elle en voyant Harry derrière elle. La bulle de protection partit et l'adolescente s'assit par terre. C'est alors qu'elle incanta sans baguette une nouvelle fois :

Experliarmus !

Les quatre mangemorts s'envolèrent contre un mur sous les yeux surpris de l'ordre. Elle continua :

Priso for mangemorts

Une prison de magie apparût autour des mangemorts. Dumbledore dit de baisser les baguettes et demanda :

Qui est tu ?

Kimberley Ravenn

Pourquoi est tu ici ?

J'ai promis à mon père de veiller sur Harry c'est ce que je fais non !

Ton père…Sirius, murmura Harry

Oui.

Une voix retentit derrière elle :

Kimberley Ravenn

Elle se retourna et vit une Dame d'une quarantaine d'année mais avant que les autres ne comprennes ce qui ce passait, Kimberley envoya le sort Endoloris sur elle mais elle l'évita. La dame dit :

Tu es prévisible ma petite.

Prévisible. Vous en êtes sur ?

Oui.

Elle envoya un autre sort et les membres de l'ordre, Ron, Hermione et Harry furent dans une bulle de protection d'où ils ne pouvaient pas sortir. La dame en profita en lançant le sort Endoloris sur Kim qui cria mais ce reprit et lança le sort Imperium qui propulsa la dame contre un mur mais la dame lança le sort Avada Kedavra sur Kim qui atteignit en plein sur le ventre de Kim qui s'écroula au sol. La protection perda de son intensité mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent sortir. Kim se releva et dit :

Tu n'es pas encore assez forte pour me tuer. Ton maître ne ta pas prévenu. Même lui n'a pas encore réussis à me tuer.

J'y arriverai. Endoloris.

Kim prit le sort en pleine figure mais n'hurla pas de douleurs et dit :

Alaunia

Cette fois le sort venait droit de ses yeux et atteignit la dame à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur. Celle-ci cria de douleur et mourra. Kim s'assit. Elle était crevée mais enleva quand même la protection qu'avait eu les autres. Mais elle s'écroula sur le sol et Harry se précipita sur elle et mit sa main sur l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur et il la retira et elle était recouverte de sang. On pouvait voir des larmes dans ses yeux puis Kim murmura :

J'aurai fais de mon mieux. Désolé Harry …

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer un terrible vent souffla tout autour d'eux et l'aura d'Harry devint rouge et or. Elle était tellement puissante que tous le mondes se reculèrent. Les mains d'Harry brillèrent et sous les yeux des deux adolescents il soigna Kimberley. Quand celle-ci fut rétablie le vent cessa et tous le mondes virent Harry tenir dans ses bras l'adolescente qui était parfaitement rétablie ce qui surpris tous le mondes. Les deux adolescents qui étaient mort de fatigue s'écroulèrent sur le sol inconscient. Rogue prit Harry dans ses bras tandis que Mr Weasley prenait Kim. Puis tous le mondes transplanèrent dans l'ancienne maison des Potter. Ils installèrent les deux adolescents dans des chambres.

Le lendemain matin, Kim se réveilla en pyjamas dans un lit. Elle s'assit sur le lit et vit ses vêtements qui avaient été lavés et pliés. Elle s'habilla et sortit. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Harry qui lui dit bonjour et ils descendirent dans la cuisine où était installées les Weasley, Lupin, Tonks et à la plus grande surprise de Kim sa mère était là. Elle dit :

Tiens ma chère mère. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux cette fois ?

Ce langage surpris tous le mondes sauf la mère de Kim qui dit :

Toujours aussi insolente mais si tu veux le savoir je te confie au Weasley car je dois partir en mission ma puce.

Si tu veux Julia Ravenn.

Elle transplana et Ron déclara en rigolant :

Moi si j'avais parler comme ça à ma mère on me retrouverai enterrer au fond de notre jardin

Ma mère s'en fou de savoir comment je lui parles.

Elle se transforma en phénix et sortit de la maison pour se promener. Harry s'assit et prit des céréales qu'il mangea rapidement puis monta dans sa chambre suivi de Ron et Hermione. Il s'allongea sur son lit et Hermione lui demanda :

Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit qui c'était ?

Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne voulait pas.

Ton aura est impressionnante mon vieux, s'exclama Ron

Mon aura.

Quand tu t'es précipité sur elle après la bataille ton aura est devenue rouge et or

Peut-être. De toute façon je m'en fou de mon aura.

On fait une partie d'échec Harry

OK.

Pendant qu'ils faisaient une partie d'échec dans la chambre d'Harry, Kim était revenu s'installer dans le salon où elle lisait des lettres que lui avait envoyé son père peu avant sa mort. Mrs Weasley arriva derrière elle et elle cacha les lettres dans ses poches sauf deux. Mrs Weasley demanda :

Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

Bien merci. Est-ce que vous pouvez donnez cette lettre à Dumbledore, s'il vous plait ?

Bien sur mais pourquoi tu lui donnes pas toi-même ?

Je dois en donner une à Harry mais je ne trouve pas le courage de lui donner.

Pourtant on aurait cru que tu était courageuse vu la manière dont tu protége Harry.

Je suis courageuse mais quand ça risque de faire de la peine à quelqu'un que j'aime bien, je n'arrive plus à trouver du courage. Je suis bêtes vous ne trouvez pas ?

Pourquoi dit tu ça ?

Je peux facilement tuer des mangemorts où des personnes qui m'attaquent mais je ne trouve pas le courage de lui donner une lettre.

Tu n'es pas bête. Cela prouve simplement que tu as un cœur.

Je ne veux pas avoir de cœur.

Mais c'est très bien d'avoir du cœur.

Pas quand ta mission est de protéger quelqu'un que tu aimes…

Tu aimes Harry, la coupa Mrs Weasley

Euh...non...je parlais comme…enfin…comme quelqu'un que tu aimes bien comme ami

Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ce mensonge Kim. Tu sais tu peux en parler avec ta mère si ça te gêne d'en parler avec moi.

Ma mère ne m'aime pas. Elle me considère comme une erreur de jeunesse.

Mais elle avait l'air de t'aimer quand elle nous a parlée ce matin.

Pour que tous le mondes croient qu'elle n'est pas du côté de Voldemort…

De quoi parles tu ?

Elle espionne le ministère pour Voldemort...

Mais c'est une auror, s'exclama t'elle

Je sais.

Si tu as un problème, je serai toujours là pour toi

Merci Mrs Weasley

Je peux te dire une chose c'est que Harry t'aime aussi

Ne vous moquez pas Mrs Weasley.

Je ne plaisante pas. Il suffisait de le voir quand tu as failli mourir.

Bon je vais lui donner cette lettre pendant ce temps vous pouvez donner la lettre à Dumbledore?

Bien sur et courage Kim

J'espère qu'un jour je ne porterai plus le nom de Ravenn, murmura Kim pour elle même

Kim monta dans la chambre d'Harry qui lui sourie. Kim demanda aux deux amies d'Harry de sortir ce qu'ils firent. Ils allèrent à une réunion de l'ordre. Kim s'assit à côté d'Harry sur le lit et elle lui donna la lettre. Il la lut à haute voix :

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lit cette lettre c'est que je suis mort et que tu as rencontrer ma fille, Kimberley, j'espère que vous deviendrez amies tous les deux. Il ne faut pas que tu te dises que c'est de ta faute si je suis mort. Je suis mort en faisant ce que je croyais juste. Je te lègue à toi et à Kim ma demeure au 12 Square Grimmaud._

_Je t'aime comme un fils. Prend soin de Kim s'il te plait._

_Sirius Black, ton parrain _

Kimberley vit des larmes couler sur les joues d'Harry et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Harry se trouvait bien dans ses bras. Il sécha ses larmes et hésitait à dire quelque chose d'important à Kim mais il était inquiet de sa réaction. Kim de son côté éprouvait le même dilemme. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et elle déclara hésitante :

Harry, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Moi aussi

Harry, je…je t'aime.

Moi aussi Kim.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre hésitant et s'embrassèrent.

Pendant ce temps là, l'ordre et les deux meilleures amies d'Harry étaient à une réunion. Mrs Weasley arriva et donna la lettre à Dumbledore de la part de Kim. Il la lut à haute voix :

_Mr Dumbledore et l'ordre,_

_Je tenais à vous informer de ce que mon père ma dit sur ma mère. Ma mère, Julia Ravenn, est à la solde de Voldemort. Elle est chargée d'espionner le ministère de la magie et elle envoie les auror qu'elle dirige au mauvais endroit tandis que les mangemorts attaquent. C'est pourquoi qu'ils veulent me tuer pour m'empêcher de vous le dire._

_Kimberley Ravenn _

Tous le mondes n'en revenaient pas de savoir que la directrice du département des aurors est rejoints l'ennemi. Fudge envoya des aurors arrêter Mrs Ravenn mais quand ils revinrent ils leur dit qu'elle avait disparue. Mrs Weasley déclara :

Kimberley voudrait changer de nom, Mr Fudge.

Qu'est-ce qui vous le fait dire ?

Elle la murmurer pour elle-même.

Et quelle serais quoi son nouveau nom de famille ?demanda Dumbledore

Black, comme son père.

Elle est en danger car Julia doit savoir qu'elle les a trahit, dit Lupin

Je vais la mettre sous la protection des aurors, promit Fudge

Je pense que je vais la placer à Poudlard, intervint Dumbledore

Je suis d'accord, répondit Fudge

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent crier au premier étage, ils s'y précipitèrent et trouvèrent Harry et Kimberley en pleine méditation et ils vivaient un moment douloureux cela se voyaient mais ils se réveillèrent en transpirant et ils avaient du mal à respirer. Elle dit :

Eh ben, on peut dire que j'éviterais de me mettre en méditation ces temps ci !

Tu parles. Cela fait pas aussi mal tout le temps j'espère.

Non là c'était parce que ma mère y était.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

On vous a entendu crier !

Oh !ce n'est rien. On méditait.

On redescend, a tout à l'heure.

Oui

Ceux qui étaient monté descendirent et les deux adolescents rigolèrent mais ils s'arrêtèrent pour parler de leur méditation :

Il faut prévenir les autres que ta mère veut te tuer.

Non, il ne faut pas. D'accord Harry !

Oui, promis.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis ils descendirent main dans la main à la cuisine où ils devaient manger. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur sauf que Harry se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé au département des mystères. Ses yeux brillaient ainsi que ceux de Kim qui devait se rappeler qui ne lui restait plus de parents mais qu'une famille du côté de Voldemort, la famille Black et plusieurs de la famille Ravenn. Dumbledore arriva en transplanant et remarqua les larmes dans les yeux des deux adolescents. Il s'assit et déclara :

Kimberley, cette année tu iras à Poudlard dans la même année qu'Harry vu tes connaissances en magie qui dépasses largement le niveau des septième année mais tu ira en sixième année.

Si vous voulez !

Je te présente le choipeau magique, dit Dumbledore en le montrant

Bonjour Kimberley. Mets moi sur ta tête et nous saurons dans quel maison du seras.

Hors de question que je le mets sur la tête.

Pourquoi ?

Elle a peur, dit une voix d'homme

Tous le mondes se retournèrent pour voir qui parlais et tous le mondes fut surpris de voir qui s'était. C'était l'oncle de kim. Kimberley se précipita sur lui et il la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Dumbledore déclara :

Je croyais que tu étais mort ?

Une trop longue histoire à raconter.

Alors on laisse tomber, déclara le dernier des maraudeurs

Les retrouvailles durèrent toutes la nuit et puis les adolescents allèrent ce coucher. Les adultes allèrent dans le salon pour parler. Dumbledore déclara :

Pourquoi as-tu dit que Kim avait peur de mettre le choipeau ?

Elle a peur d'aller à serpentard. Comme la majorité de sa famille.

Peut-être mais vu qui es son père, il y a aucun risque, expliqua Remus

Elle est comme ça on peut rien y faire. Mais une chose est sur elle trouvera le courage de mettre le choipeau le moment venu.

Grâce à Harry, intervint Mrs Weasley

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Moly ?demanda l'oncle de Kim

Je les ai vu s'embrasser avant d'aller se coucher.

Bon ben, on lui met le choipeau avant d'aller à Poudlard où là bas ?questionna Lupin

Ici à mon avis, répondit Mrs Weasley


End file.
